


Great Miseries

by feudal



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato steals Yui's book and enjoys it, despite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Miseries

One Sunday morning, Ayato wakes up suddenly and can’t seem to get back to sleep, so he wanders around the house looking for his favorite snack. He soon finds Yui in the foyer reading a book near the window.

Ayato walks right up to her, but she doesn’t react, which causes him to frown.  _What’s she reading that’s so great she doesn’t even notice that I’m right here?_  Feeling irritated, Ayato snatches the book right out of her hands.

“Wha—hey! Ayato-kun!?”

“The hell’s this? Wuh… Wondering Lights?”

“…it’s Wuthering Heights, Ayato-kun.”

“That’s what I said.”

There’s something odd about the smile on Yui’s face after he says that, but Ayato decides not to pursue it. He flips through the book aimlessly; luckily the inner pages are all in Japanese.

“I finally got a chance to read while the house was quiet… Won’t you give me my book back?”

“I’ll think about it if you give me some of your blood.”

“But… If we do that, I’ll be too tired to read…”

“Tch. Like I care?” Yui sighs as Ayato scans through the pages of the book. “ _It was not the thorn bending to the honeysuckles, but the honeysuckles embracing the thorn.  There were no mutual concessions: one stood erect, and the others yielded: and who can be ill-natured and bad-tempered when they encounter neither opposition nor indifference?_ Huh. That’s nice. You should be more like this.”

“Yes……… But I’m surprised that you could read all that, Ayato-kun! The vocabulary is fairly—”

“Ha~ah? Are you calling me stupid!?”

“N-n-no!! That’s not what I—”

“You’ve really done it now, Breastless. Get your ass over here  _or else_. I’m hungry.” Yui lets out a little whimper, but complies. Ayato plunges his fangs into her neck, making sure that it’s painful—otherwise it wouldn’t be much of a punishment. “After all, your blood’s really the best…”

“………”

Once finished with his meal, Ayato sighs, feeling sated. Yui buttons up her blouse and then holds out her hand, her cheeks puffed out in indignance. “What do you want?” Ayato drawls, though he knows very well.

“My book? I thought you said I could have it back after…” Yui flushes red as she trails off. No matter how many times they’ve done this, she’s still so shy about it.  _How cute._

“Haha, iiiiidiot. I said I’d think about it!”

“But—”

“Maybe I’ll give it back to you tomorrow! In the meantime, reflect on your behavior and don’t talk back to me again.”

“Ayato-kun!?”

Ayato quickly teleports away with Yui’s book in tow. When he reaches his room, he snickers, thinking of how flustered and upset Yui must be as she’s surely stuck thinking about him for the rest of the day.

* * *

That evening, Yui wakes up and decides to check in on Ayato. With any luck, he’ll have forgotten about the book and left it on his desk or something. Yui knows Ayato well—he’s quick to anger, but equally quick to forget and even, at times, forgive. She opens the door to his room as quietly as possible—and gasps when she sees him sitting on the couch.

“………”

_Oh, is he asleep?_  Yui steels herself and takes a few baby steps closer. Sure enough, Ayato’s eyes are closed. Since vampires don’t breathe, she can’t guess his state from his breathing patterns, but she figures that if Ayato were awake, he would have said something by now. As she approaches, Yui sees her book clutched to his chest. It seems he fell asleep while reading it. Smiling, Yui gently tugs the book from him and reads the page he was on, feeling greatly curious.

_My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff’s miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself.  If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it.—My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I’m well aware, as winter changes the trees.  My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary.  Nelly, I am Heathcliff!  He’s always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being.  So don’t talk of our separation again: it is impracticable; and—_

With a giggle, Yui lays the book back down on the little table in front of the couch and sits down next to Ayato. “Oh, Ayato-kun. Fufu, I would have loaned the book to you, you know….”

The moon is starting to rise. Soon they’ll have to go to school, but for now… Feeling a little cold, Yui nestles more closely to Ayato. He shifts a little in his sleep, but doesn’t otherwise seem to mind. Comfortable and safe, Yui drifts off to sleep, wondering if they’ll both be dreaming about the moors.


End file.
